This invention relates to a pallet for accurately stacking a plurality of similarly shaped parts one above another, such that a large number of parts can be compactly stored or carried on a single pallet. The invention is especially concerned with a clamping mechanism for securing the posts used for locating the stacked parts on the pallet.